Forum:2007-12-18. "helga's makeover", by CarlinJ83
CarlinJ83, 18/12/2007 5:51 PM :Just so you all know in helga's makeover when rhonda opened the door which pretty i'm much think that she's sorry that she ever did. my first reaction was "yikes"! i have to say helga you look like a hooker lol! that was all i could say. My only thought was the look on arnold's face if he ever saw her like that. I just want everyone elses in take on it. Um so yeah. or any of the other boys especially brainy lol! and too think what sid saw in that lol! anyways. MERRY CHRISTMAS! SANTA BABY! LOL! :carlin. ---- genaminna, 22/12/2007 7:34 PM :lol XD that's just what happens when you 'try too hard' lol... ---- Cool, 23/12/2007 12:31 PM :Helga's character design in the first season wasn't as, I guess pretty to look at, even though I don't wanna use that wording. Altough her, and other charatcers from that first season, just have a charm to them the way they were drawn before that got more clearcut and streamlined for later seasons. If this had been a season anywhere between 3-5, she more than likely would have looked better. Someone could do a fanart on this: Helga's Makeover, in later season. :Stephen ---- Lord_Malachite, 16/01/2008 8:31 PM :Helga in particular went through some character redesigning. You can watch as the show progresses how her rougher features are smoothed out, and she's subtly made a little less homely. Helga is never truly beautiful, not from a physical standpoint, but then, that's part of her character. She wouldn't work if she was the pretty girl. :Personally, I think she was softened a bit just to make the idea of her ever being with Arnold a bit more plausible. Come the end of the season, while Helga is far from beautiful, she is not truly ugly, either. And you have to admire her dare to dream--it is not Helga's lack of outward beauty that hold her back, its her fragile emotional state and unresolved conflicts that lie within her. ---- Manolo, 17/01/2008 11:17 PM :Hi Lord Malachite! :As you said, Helga's features "change" in the latter seasons of the show, but I think this happens to everyone else. And as for the drawings in the show, it's very difficult to say whas is "beauty" and what is "ugly". :I think to have a footballhead (or a taco head, in the last seasons) is to be "beautiful" (Arnold, Ruth, Arnold's mom). But this show has a style of drawing very strange (I think a lot of people didn't give a chance to this show because the strange drawing of their characters). :But even with that, I think they have the right approach, because a child, at 9 years old, is an "imperfect" adult, hence the strange appeareance of all them. :What do you think? ---- Forlorn_and_Lonely, 17/01/2008 11:57 PM :If you look closely, other characters' appearances changed too...though they're not extremely noticeable. Arnold and Helga definitely were both redesigned, but I thought Rhonda started to look a teeny bit differently too...comparing her from season one to season 5. I also thought that Lila's head looked less gigantic in the later seasons. :It's not just HA that's like this. Some of the characters in The Simpsons also have changed throughout the seasons. ---- Lord_Malachite, 18/01/2008 7:09 PM :I do agree that other characters also went through some changes, I just felt that it was the most obvious in Helga, like she was always sneaking off to have little nips and tucks done. :) :However, I'm mostly pleased with the tweaks to all the characters, as I felt the newer designs made everyone look a little more real. ---- Forlorn_and_Lonely, 18/01/2008 9:12 PM :lol really? Well, for me, both Arnold and Helga stand out the most. They both looked pretty funny at the very beginning, like the episode when Arnold and Gerald find Helga's pink notebook. :Yeah, the new designs were much better. ---- Flank17, 20/01/2008 10:03 AM :Arnold and Helga's changed most. Arnold from a weird looking kid just became nicer and Helga changed really a lot, from an ugly and ridiculous almost subsidiary character to not ugly and even pretty girl when she was in her love mood who got lots of attention in the show. And I agree with Lord Malachite, what I really like about Helga, it's her desire to love in spite of all circumstances, that what makes her really beautiful.